Chilled
by LadyAna5
Summary: Aragorn is cold


FIC: "The 'My Life' Series" - Snippet A - "Chilled"

AUTHOR: LadyAna (LadyAna5 AT LOTR (movies were the inspiration, but books supplied the  
research)

PAIRING: A/L

RATING: PG for a kiss

DISCLAIMER: Copyright to J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema -  
this is solely for entertainment purposes and no profit is made from it.

WARNINGS: Slash (M/M), first time, etc.

SUMMARY: Aragorn is cold!

AUTHOR NOTES:

I am going to call this, "The 'My Life' Series". They will be extended drabbles, detailing events, revelations, ect. between Our Boys.  
I think the intro is longer than the stories!  
I took the name of this series from the song "My Life" by Talk Talk.  
Un-Beta'ed  
Want to archive this tale? Fine, just let me know where!(...just so I can gloat!)  
Feedback is welcome, but please be gentle - I have a soft heart!  
BTW, I always reply to feedback. Hence, if you did not get a response from me within a week, I did NOT get your original email, believe me!  
I tend to jump back and forth between book and movie canon and...sometimes I dismiss both entirely. Just don't be surprised if things are changed around.

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to my favorite LOTR authors(You know who you are!) Also, The Theban Group, Thalassa, jayay58 and Elisa of "Lassegalenslaire" fame, Patty P, bandwench, tuxedo elf, Nimaweh, Catuskim, agrotora, Tien...and anyone else who plays with pics of our boys! Your LOTR photo-manips mean a great deal to my life.

"The 'My Life' Series"  
by LadyAna

Snippet A: "Chilled"

The trek was taking longer than planned. The lake had frozen, but it was still too risky to cross, forcing them to walk along the bank. The Elf looked ahead at his traveling companion, noticing the bright red spots on the Ranger's cheeks and ears. The Man had curled his hands deep into the sleeves of his coat, so they probably were not getting the same abuse as from the neck up. Their destination wasn't far away, but his friend's skin exposed to the bitter chill looked painful and he knew Aragorn would never admit to being cold.

The Sindar reflected on how such careful observations had been increasing between them as of late. One could rationalize such doting concern, if not for the earnest will behind them. Having been subjected to the same sheltering treatment by the Man, Legolas knew he wasn't the only one harboring such protective intentions. As the ice was the lakes winter aegis, and the water supported said glacier, as was their mutual, guardian bond. But it was still separated; bound together, yes, but not meshed. It was time, the Elf mused, for Anor's light to shine on them, melting and therefore blending their union.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes?"

"I would not begrudge you if you snapped off your ears and placed them in your pocket for warmth."

The Elf was gladdened by the slow smile gracing his friend's face.

"I will heed your advice, mellon. But I must ask if you have another solution that doesn't involve mutilation?"

"Actually, I do."

"Then please tell."

"It does not require speaking." A heartbeat went by before he said, "Face me."

Aragorn turned, his face amused and inquisitive. The Elf coyly tipped his head to the side and came closer. Standing directly in front, the Sindar slid his hands up the broad chest before him to the collar of the coat. He roughly pulled it up into a semi-circle around the Man's neck. Deft fingers gathered a patch of dark locks and positioned it directly over the frosted pink ears, tucking the ends into the stiff leather. He reached down and took one of his friend's hands still covered by the sleeve of the coat and placed it over the crossed folds in front to keep it closed. Almost immediately, Aragorn's ears felt better. Smiling, he said, "Thank you, mellon."

"You are very welcome." He turned away and was caught by the arm. He turned back and stifled a gasp at the heat the grey eyes held.

Now it was Aragorn's turn to teasingly tilt his head forward, his mischievous gaze never leaving the Elf's. "Is there anything I can do to make you warmer, mellon?"

Legolas swooned at the lyrical tone full of suggestion. Playing right along with him, he answered, "Well, perhaps not warmer, but I could suggest a nice distraction."

"Speak on...please."

He closed the gap between them, to where he could feel the wind tickling his own face with his friend's hair. "I cannot. It...also does not involve speaking." And with that, he placed his lips over Aragorn's. The Man complied, opening his mouth and letting their tongues twine, their lips repeatedly collide and slide against each other. Strong arms enveloped the Elf and he embraced the Ranger as well, their mouths now exploring all they could reach. The Sindar closed his eyes as he suckled on a cold lobe, causing the Man to gasp. And then neither thought about the weather for a long time.  
END  
P.S. Also, I did exactly that with my hair the other day when I forgot my scarf!


End file.
